Let Me Breathe
by Kiracchi
Summary: Sequel (?) dari fanfic sebelumnya, I Promise.


Kini, kesedihan keluarga Kirkland bertambah. Setelah meninggalnya putra ke-4 mereka, kini berkurang lagi. Putra bungsu keluarga Kirkland pergi menyusul kakak tercintanya ke alam sana.

 **Peter Kirkland**

Dirinya telah meninggalkan semua orang saat _kejadian_ itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Let me breathe © Kiracchi

Hetalia-Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

Cerita ini murni milik saya. Chara-chara yang ada di dalam cerita ini hanya PINJAMAN! Saya hanya minjem Chara demi kelansungan cerita.

.

.

Selamat membaca!~

.

.

.

 _I know you've walked in my shoes_

 _And get just what I'm feeling_

 _I know you've brought me up_

 _To always do the right thing_

.

.

.

Keadaan pagi itu di Hetalia Academy cukup tenang. Bahkan dirinya, Peter Kirkland, seakan melupakan kejadian _saat itu_. Dirinya sedang memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia tidak merasa bahwa sepupunya, Wendy Kirkland, memperhatikannya.

 _Sepertinya Peter sedang konsentrasi_ , pikirnya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa kasihan. Yang ia tahu, Peter masih mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya dengan bermain bersama dirinya dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi itu semua berujung gagal.

"Arthur pernah mengajariku tentang soal ini." Wendy mendengar perkataan Peter. _Peter memang susah untuk melupakan._ Ia menghela nafas. Pandangannya kembali focus pada guru yang mengajar.

Peter's POV

Wendy melihatku. Aku tahu, ia memang di suruh oleh bunda untuk mengamatiku, tapi aku tidak mau terus-terusan diamati seperti ini! Pelajaran kali ini membosankan! Ayolah! _Ia_ pernah mengajariku tentang soal ini!

"Arthur pernah mengajariku tentang soal ini." tanpa sadar, aku menyebutkan namanya. Ya tuhan! Kenapa melupakannya terasa sulit bagiku?! Aku harap, aku bisa segera melupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You don't need to solve all of my problems_

 _I can try_

 _Let me feel naïve, let me feel alive_

.

.

.

"Boo!"

"Uwaahh!" aku terjungkal kebelakang. Siapa sih yang mengagetkanku?!

"Jangan bengong mulu! Entar kemasukan setan lho!" huh… ternyata Nesia.

"Si-siapa yang bengong?! Aku lagi males main aja," kataku. Nesia kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Eduard datang menghampiri kami.

"Berduaan aja. Pacaran yak? Hahaha…" Nesia memukul lengannya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Eduard kemudian mengaduh dan meminta maaf pada kami.

"Aduh… iya, iya, maaf deh. Lagian, kalian berduaan aja. Main bareng yuk, sama anak-anak yang lain! Mereka dah pada nunggu tuh!"

"Males ah."

"Sama." Aku kembali memakan camilanku. Kenapa Eduard mengajakku bermain? Lagian kan aku juga lagi nggak mau main.

"Ah, kalian nggak seru nih! Ya udah, tapi kalo kalian berubah pikiran, langsung nyusul aja ya!"

"Iya." Tanpa sadar, aku dan Nesia mengatakannya secara serempak. Kami terdiam sambil menonton anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain. Kami juga memakan cemilan masing-masing. Bisa dibilang, kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Peter," panggilnya. Aku menoleh. Pandangan gadis asal Asia Tenggara itu masih ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Apa?"

"Kau kesepian?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku tersedak. Nesia yang melihat itu langsung meminta maaf padaku.

"Ti-uhuk-dak apa. Lagian, aku memang sedikit terkejut, ahaha…"

"Syukurlah, tapi bener nih nggak pa-pa?" aku mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas lega.

 _Sepertinya Nesia akan segera mengetahuinya._

.

.

.

 _I just need a little more space_

 _To live my life_

 _And make my own decisions_

 _Looking through my eyes, oh_

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, aku dan Nesia semakin dekat. Yah, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dekatku. Tidak lebih.

"Peter, gimana kalo misalnya besok kita belajar bareng?" tanyanya saat kami makan siang di kantin.

"Hmm… sudah mau ujian ya? Boleh, tapi aku akan mengunjungi makam Arthur dulu," jawabku.

"Oke! Gimana kalau kita ngunjunginnya bareng-bareng? Aku juga kangen sama Arthur," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya, hampir 5 bulan ini tidak ada yang mau mengajakku bicara. Tapi setelah Nesia datang ke sekolah ini, aku jadi merasa ada yang menemaniku. Walau sebelumnya, yang menemaniku adalah orang yang paling kusayang.

"Ciaa… ada Peter ama Nesia! Ngapain nih? Nggak ngajak-ngajak!" aku menoleh. Sosok kak Erzy berada persis di sampingku.

"Apaan sih kak! Kita tuh Cuma makan siang doang! Yah, sekalian basa-basi dikit lah…" ujar Nesia. Kak Erzy mengangguk.

"Kirain ngapain. Btw, kalian mau ikutan lomba nggak? Kita, kelas 12 pada ngadain lomba lho! Kalau kalian mau ikut, bilang ke aku aja, nanti ku kasih tahu panitianya." Aku terdiam sejenak. Lomba… apa aku harus ikut ya?

"Lomba apa aja, kak?" tanya Nesia.

"Banyak! Tunggu bentar, aku ambil pamfletnya dulu." Kak Erzy kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku dan Nesia menatap satu sama lain. _Aku akan memenangkannya!_ Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di mulutku.

"Peter, nggak boleh curang lho!"

"Enak aja! Aku Cuma mikir gimana biar bisa menang, Nesia! Jahat banget ama temen sendiri!"

"Hehe… iya deh. Ya udah, kita ke kelas yuk! Bentar lagi masuk nih!"

"Kak Erzynya?"

"Udah, gak pa-pa! Lagian ya, bel masuk buat kelas 12 udah dari tadi." Kami berdua akhirnya tertawa dan berjalan ke kelas.

.

.

.

 _I'm not trying to break your trust_

 _It's all I need_

 _But I'm growing up now, so let me breathe_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ujarku. Rumah ini terasa sedikit sepi sejak Arthur meninggal. Walaupun sepi, masih terdengar suara keributan antara Bang Allistor dengan Bang Ian. Mereka dari dulu memang tidak pernah akur. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai 2, dimana terdapat kamarku yang terletak di ujung lorong. Kakiku berhenti berjalan ketika aku melewati kamar miliknya. Kamar yang sekarang tidak terpakai sama sekali.

 _Andai aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu_.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka kenop pintu. Kamar miliknya memang tidak pernah dikunci oleh bunda, sebab katanya ada barang-barang yang waktu itu ia pinjam dari kakak-kakak kami. Setelah pintu terbuka, aku melangkah masuk. Aku masuk dengan hati-hati. Kuamati sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini selalu bersih. Aku sendiri heran kenapa kamar ini bisa begitu rapih saat sang penghuni sudah tidak ada. Pintu kamar kututup perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

 _Dirinya terlalu rajin untuk menjaga barang-barang berharganya._

Mataku terpaku pada dua buah bingkai foto di meja belajarnya. Aku mencoba meraih kedua bingkai tersebut. Pandanganku tak lepas dari foto tersebut.

 _02-09-2002_

"I-ini kan…"

* * *

 **Flasback On**

 _"Arthur! Ayo cepat! Kau bilang akan mengajakku ke taman hiburan!"_

 _"Iya… iya… aku tahu kau bersemangat, tapi tunggu sebentar, oke?" sang pemuda cilik itu cemberut. Pipi chubby-nya menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya._

 _"Jangan cemberut gitu dong! Senyum! Nanti malah nggak jadi ke sana lho…" mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, ia langsung tersenyum._

 _"Nah, gitu dong! Kan jadinya tambah ganteng! Ya udah, ayo jalan," ujar sang kakak_

 _"Ganteng? Makasih! Ayo jalan! Aku udah nggak sabar mau naik wahana apa!" sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman hiburan, mereka bersenda gurau, sambil berdebat kecil. Dan ketika sampai di sana, si pemuda cilik menarik lengan kakaknya dengan semangat. Mereka menaiki beberapa wahana, seperti, rollercoaster, flying boat, hingga berakhir di stand es krim. Cuaca hari itu sangat mendukung untuk memakan es krim di siang hari._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Uhm! Wahananya seru semua!" mereka berdua tertawa._

 _"Kalau makan es krim itu, jangan belepotan! Ntar jelek lho!" ucap sang kakak sambil mengelap es krim yang berada di pipi adiknya._

 _"Hehe… terima kasih, Arthur!"_

 _"Sama-sama."_

 _Sebelum kembali ke rumah, mereka membuat kenangan di photo booth. Dan mungkin itu adalah kenangan dari sang kakak untuk adiknya for the last time._

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

Aku menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Kenangan darinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan jika dibandingkan, foto diriku dengannya masih baik-baik saja hingga saat ini. Foto kami berdua tidak robek ataupun terjadi kerusakan lainnya.

 _Sepertinya ia memang lebih menyayangiku._

.

.

.

 _I can make the right choices_

 _'Cause of all you taught me_

 _And you know that I'm always going to call_

 _If I say I will_

.

.

.

Hari ini, festival sekolah dimulai. Aku mengikuti lomba menyanyi dan sepak bola. Perlombaan dimulai pukul 10, jadi aku membantu teman-teman untuk mendekorasi kelas kami. Walaupun aku tidak disuruh.

"Peter, nanti nyanyi lagu apa?" suara itu terdengar familiar di telingaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin yang mudah saja," jawabku. Dan dugaanku benar. Nesia hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Ya udah, aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya buat latihan!"

"Iya!"

* * *

*SKIP TIME*

* * *

Huft…. Pertandingan antara kelas 10-D dengan 11-A sedikit membuatku kewalahan. Aku akui, strategi permainan kelas 11 cukup unik. Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil meminum air. Teman-temanku juga sama.

"Kalian keren deh!" aku hanya menatap teman-temanku yang dipuji oleh gadis-gadis dari kelas kami. Aku merasa sedikit terhina disini. Sedari tadi, aku yang mencetak skor hingga nomor 9 tercetak di posisi kami.

"Peter keren deh!" tiba-tiba, datang Nesia dan Lily yang kemudian ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Terima kasih. Kupikir, kalian juga akan menyoraki mereka," ujarku.

"Dih, enak aja! Lagian ya, aku sama Lily juga tau kalau kamu yang mencetak skor dari tadi. Emangnya, aku sudi kalau sahabatku didiemin aja? Nggak ye!" kami tertawa. Hingga akhirnya, babak final dimulai.

 _Aku harus bisa mencetak skor lagi! Hanya butuh satu skor lagi, Peter!_

Aku berlari ke tengah lapangan sambil kugiring bolanya. Raivis menyuruhku untuk mengoperkan bola padanya. Karena kak Matthias sudah berada hampir di depanku, jadi kuoperkan bola tersebut ke Raivis. Ketika sudah mendekati gawang, Raivis mengoperkannya padaku. Aku menendangnya. Dan…

"GOOOLL!" aku menatap tak percaya ke arah gawang.

PRIITT!

Peluit tanda pertandingan selesai berbunyi. Aku berjalan malas ke luar lapangan. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Aku akui, kelas kalian memiliki satu pemain cilik yang handal." Aku menoleh. Mendapati sosok kak Matthias di hadapanku.

"Thanks kak," ujarku.

"Sama-sama. By the way, sekali-kali main ke kelas kita dong! Kita lagi buka _café_ nih," ajaknya. Aku hanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Uhm… maaf kak, bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi aku harus pulang duluan, soalnya aku harus bantu-bantu bunda." Kak Matthias mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, salam ya untuk bundamu!"

"Iya." Aku berjalan ke kelas. Niatnya sih, untuk mengambil tas, tapi…

"PETER!" tubuhku tiba-tiba di angkat oleh teman-temanku. Iya, aku tahu kami menang, tapi aku memang harus pulang sekarang!

"Teman-teman…" mereka menurunkanku. Aku merapihkan pakaianku dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu nggak seneng kelas kita menang? Kamu lagi yang mencetak gol terakhir!" ujar Zaid teman-atau adik-Nesia.

"Aku seneng. Banget malah. Tapi, bunda udah nyuruh aku buat pulang duluan, jadinya aku nggak bisa lama-lama di sekolah! Maaf ya teman-teman," ucapku. Aku masuk ke dalam, mengambil tasku, dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

 _You don't need to stay up and worry_

 _I'll be alright_

 _Let me feel naïve, let me paint the sky_

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, bunda membuka sebuah toko kue di sekitar kota London ini. Dan aku harus membantunya disana.

KRINGG…

Bunda menoleh ke arahku saat aku memasuki toko.

"Bukannya kamu ada festival hari ini?" tanya bunda. Aku menggeleng.

"Festival itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku. Yang paling penting itu, membantu bunda," jawabku. Bunda tersenyum, kemudian mengajakku ke dapur. Kami membuat beberapa kue kering. Setelah itu, kami memasukkannya ke beberapa box kecil.

"Peter, bisa tolong antarkan kue ini?" aku yang baru selesai merapihkan alat-alat masak langsung menoleh ke bunda.

"Kemana, bun?"

"Rumah keluarga Jones." Aku terdiam sesaat. Jones… sepertinya aku sedikit familiar dengan nama itu.

"Kok malah diam? Itu lho, rumah-mantan-adik mendiang kakakmu itu, Alfred F Jones," ujar bunda sambil menyikut lenganku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengambil box yang ada di tangan bunda.

"O-oh… ya udah, Peter berangkat ya, bun!"

Aku pergi menuju rumah keluarga Jones. Jalanan hari ini memang sedikit sepi, Karena aku yakin mereka pergi ke sekolahku untuk mengunjungi festival yang kami selenggarakan dan hari ini adalah hari kerja, jadi mungkin saja sebagian orang pergi bekerja. Aku langsung pulang ketika selesai mengantarkan pesanan tersebut. Dan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, sebuah tabrakan beruntun terjadi tepat di depan mataku.

"PETERR!" hanya suara itu yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"PETERR!" suara seorang gadis memanggil tubuh pemuda mungil yang nyaris tertabrak. Dengan segera, sang gadis menghampiri si pemuda cilik itu. Dan dengan sigap, ia membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 _Ayo Peter! Bertahan! Kau juara kami! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kami masih membutuhkanmu!_ Sang gadis-yang diketahui bernama Nesia-itu terduduk lemas di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Pikirannya campur-aduk.

Tak berapa lama, sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Nesia buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Keluarga Kirkland?"

"Bukan, dok. Saya teman sekelas Peter."

"Untuk saat ini, kondisi tuan muda Kirkland dalam keadaan koma. Sebuah dentingan keras yang ditimbulkan oleh tabrakan beberapa jam lalu membuat ia tak sadarkan diri, dan satu hal lagi, dirinya terkena beberapa bagian dari tabrakan itu."

"Ya-ya sudah, apa saya boleh masuk, dok?"

"Silahkan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Seketika itu, Nesia langsung masuk ke dalam. Melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang berbalut perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Matanya tak lepas dari kalung yang dikenakan tubuh mungil itu. Sebuah kalung berbentuk beruang berwarna coklat itu menarik perhatiannya sejak dirinya dan sang pemuda cilik itu berteman. Ia merasa prihatin terhadap temannya itu. _Aku tahu kau memendam sebuah kenangan pahit dalam kehidupanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita tentang hal itu kepadaku? Aku ingin membantumu!_

Tangan yang terpasang selang infus itu bergerak. Nesia buru-buru mengelap air matanya. Pemuda-atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Peter-itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menengok ke arah Nesia.

"Ne-Nesia…?" suaranya yang parau memanggil Nesia.

"Peter!" Nesia langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Ittai! Nesia!" Peter berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan sahabat karibnya itu. Yang semakin lama semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Ehehe… sorry, aku terlalu senang kamu sadar," ujarnya. Setelah Nesia melepaskan pelukannya, mereka tertawa. Tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

Kondisi Peter saat ini bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan. Tubuhnya batuk darah, hampir 5 kali. Nesia juga tidak kembali ke rumah. Padahal, hari sudah mulai malam.

"Nes, kamu pulang aja, aku nggak pa-pa kok! Ini udah larut banget! Takutnya, ka-uhuk!"

"Peter! Ini airnya."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau kondisi kamu kayak gini, aku nggak bakal pulang! Aku bakal nunggu sampai kamu benar-benar sembuh! Kondisi kamu makin lama makin buruk, Peter. Aku nggak tega kalau ninggalin kamu dalam kondisi yang kayak gini." Peter menunduk. Nesia memang benar, kondisi fisiknya semakin lama semakin melemah, tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat keluarga sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" kini, Peter terdiam. Bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pertanyaan Nesia membuat dirinya tak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku…"

"Katakan saja. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini." Peter menatap sahabatnya. Manik coklat milik Nesia menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak berbohong.

"Sebenarnya… seminggu sebelum Arthur pergi…

* * *

 **Flashback On**

"APA?! Bunda tidak bohong kan?!" pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan omongan bundanya.

"Sungguh, Arthur! Buat apa bunda berbohong padamu. Tapi bunda mohon, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Peter. Bunda takut ia akan terkejut ketika mendengar tentang ini. Tolong Arthur, bunda sangat memohon kepadamu. Ini demi kebaikan dirinya." Pemuda-Arthur-itu menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Ya baiklah. Jujur, aku takut kehilangan dirinya. Bahkan lebih kutakuti dibanding dengan kehilangan Alfred. Tapi, a-"

"APA?!" suara seseorang di balik pintu itu mengagetkan Arthur dan sang bunda. Manik _zamrud_ milik Arthur membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui sosok di belakang sana.

"Kenapa bunda tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini?! KENAPA?!" keduanya terdiam.

"Kalian jahat! KALIAN MEMANG JAHAT!" pemuda cilik itu berlari keluar kamar.

"PETER!" Arthur kemudian mengejar adiknya itu. Namun, ia terhenti ketika Peter menutup pintu kamarnya. _Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu_. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas.

 **Peter Kirkland**

 ** _Divonis mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium 2._**

Malamnya…

 _Kenapa mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu?! Jadi selama ini, aku terkena kanker? Apa sebegitu buruknya penyakitku ini? Ya tuhan, apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah dengannya?_ Peter terisak sambil menggenggam fotonya dengan kakak tercintanya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Sebuah ketukan membuat dirinya tersadar dan mengelap air matanya.

"Masuk," ujarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat orang itu memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya, ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Peter…" ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu dengan suara ini. Namun, Karena egonya yang tinggi, ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"You're the number one for me. Number one for me. Kau tahu, kehilangan seseorang memang berat bagiku, tapi kehilangan dirimu lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ditinggal seseorang itu. Aku juga tidak percaya bahwa kau terkena penyakit mematikan itu. Mungkin, jika aku meninggalkanmu sebelum kau meninggalkanku, itu akan terasa amat biasa. Karena, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan yang seperti itu." Peter tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Tapi matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening ketika ia mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Hiks…" satu isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Yang memeluk hanya tersenyum. Arthur melihat surai _blond_ milik adiknya itu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat dengan melihat keadaan adiknya yang memiliki penyakit mematikan tersebut. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Peter. Ia langkahkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur Peter, sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya kembali.

" _Thanks a lot, brother,_ " ujarnya pelan. Arthur tersenyum dan mengelus pelan surai _blond_ milik adiknya.

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

...Jadi, gitulah," ucap Peter. Nesia hanya mengangguk. Ia tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya ini mengidap penyakit berbahaya.

"Hmm… ya udah deh, aku balik ya! Tapi nggak pa-pa nih kamu ditinggal? Aku pengen nginep disini, tapi udah di suruh pulang sama Zaid. Maaf banget ya, Peter," ujar Nesia. Terdapat nada penyesalan dalam perkataannya. Peter hanya mengangguk. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Nesia keluar dari ruangan. Dan tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa dibalik tertutupnya iris _sapphire_ itu, sebuah garis yang awalnya horizontal, menjadi garis lurus. Menandakan bahwa sang pemuda telah dipanggil dan akan segera menemui kakak tercintanya.

-_-_-_-Owari-_-_-_-

A/n:

Anjayy! Ini cerita udah ada dari tanggal 22! Dan baru kelar sekarang! *geplakked*

Kira bingung mau nyebut ini apaan. Dibilang sequel, bukan. Dibilang fanfic baru juga bukan. Idk lah… :v

Reviewnya diminta ya… maaf banget, ini alurnya kecepetan, soalnya ide Kira ngadaatt. m(_ _)m

Sign,

Kiracchi.

-_-_-_-Omake-_-_-_-

 _Jika aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa bersamamu,_

 _Izinkan aku untuk bertemu denganmu dialam sana._

 _Agar aku dapat terus melihat wajahmu._

Gadis itu terduduk di depan sebuah nisan. Ia tak peduli dengan lebatnya hujan yang turun kala itu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu. Bertemu kawan lamanya. Sudah 6 tahun sejak dirinya dan _pemuda_ itu bertemu. Tapi sebuah insiden memisahkan mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Peter." Sebuah buket bunga ia taruh di depan nisan itu.

 **Peter Kirkland**

 **Lahir: 02-09-1994**

 **Meninggal: 02-09-2018**

Peter, pemuda yang menjadi sahabat karibnya di World Academy, meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

 _Semoga kau tenang di alam sana._

-_-_-Fin-_-_-


End file.
